Only Hope
by GleekJonasFreak
Summary: What if Bosco was the only one who could save someone elses life, would he do it? Well when a girl shows up at Bed Sty claiming to be his daughter and tells him that she needs his help to save her sister. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Third Watch fanfic and I am a really huge fan of Bosco. So this is a wonderful story about Bosco. Hope u enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I'm sitting here outside this hospital waiting room and I can't even believe I'm here. Yeah, I know I should take responsibilities for my action, but hell it's been almost fifteen years and now I am finding out that I might have twin fifteen year old daughters. How is this happening?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost quarter to eight in the morning and I was really tired considering I had just worked a double shift. I had been working twelve hours straight and I have only had a break three times and that was just to eat.

So I sit at the front desk of Bed Sty waiting for my partner Elizabeth to show up for work, she always seems to be late. They just had to put me with the rookie. I guess it's never going to be the same working anywhere. Camelot was home to me, it was the only place I had ever worked and I only really had one partner, which was Faith Yokas. She's a detective now has been for quite some time. I see her every now and again, but things are just not how they use to be. That's life I guess!

"Is there an Officer Maurice Boscorelli here?" I hear a teenage girl's voice call out in front of me.

"Yeah, you're looking at him." I say sarcastically to the thin blonde haired girl.

"My name is Courtney Jones, and I think you know my mom. Her name was Elizabeth Jones." The girl says in a very shaky voice to me, like I'm going to bite her head off or something.

"Yeah, I guess I kinda know your mom, why are you asking?" I ask this girl, Courtney.

"'You dated her fifteen years ago, you had just joined the police academy, right." Courtney states.

"What's your point here, little misses?" I say starting to get frustrated.

"My point is Officer Boscorelli, is that you see my mom died three years ago… and me and my sister have been pushed around in foster care and now she's sick and needs a kidney."

"So why are you telling me this?, and my name is Bosco!" I asked confused why this girl would be telling me this.

"I'm telling you all this is because you're my dad!" The girl gets very angry.

"That's not possible, I don't have any kids."

"Well, you better believe it because mom told me and Sarah that our dad is a cop for the 55 or now we know you work here."

"So, you're telling me that your sister, my daughter is sick and needs some kind of medical issue and you want me to help her."

"Yeah, that's what I've been trying to tell you for the past five minutes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A doctor in a pair of scrubs comes out with a chart in her hand. I have no idea what she is going to say. I never even thought about having kids before and if I had known fifteen years ago that they were mine I would have stepped up and been I father. Oh who am I kidding, I'll never make it as a father. I'm just a stuck-up asshole of a cop and no one really likes me.

"Officer Boscorelli." I hear the doc call my name and zone back into reality. "That's me." I say getting up and walking over to where the doc is waiting.

"We have your blood results back and……"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you think these are Bosco's kids or do you just think it's a girl in desperate need of someone to save her sister? R & R Thanx

Courtercourt615


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all of you who sent in your reviews, I really appreciate them a lot. Here's the second chapter, hope you like it!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And the results of your blood test are… that you are the father of these two girls." The doctor says without hesitation.

"You're not serious are you, Doc?" I ask, not believing what I just heard.

"Yes I am, here see for yourself." He response passing me the results.

So, I take the results from him and he turns around and walks away without saying a single word. As I'm sitting there staring at a piece of paper with my blood results and this girl, Courtney's too, she walks up to me.

"So, was I right or not?" Courtney asks.

"Take a look for yourself, little miss." I pass her the paper in my hand and sit down on the chair behind me.

"Is this right, Bosco because if it is then why haven't you been around for the last fifteen years of mine and Sarah's life?" Courtney says looking at me with her big, bright blue eyes.

"Yeah it's right and how the hell was I suppose to know I had any kids!"

"You could have asked my mom, Dah!"

"Well, I haven't talked to her since we broke up, which was almost sixteen years ago. Little miss"

"Stop calling me that, I have a name you know. It's Courtney, remember!" She says angrily getting up and crosses her and leans against the wall.

"Sorry, but I don't know how to be a father to two teenagers."

"You don't have to be mine or Sarah's father; I just need you to give her a kidney."

"I don't know if I can do that?" I question her.

"Why can't you, you can live without one." She starts to get really frustrated.

"I have to think about it first." I say getting up to stand in front of her.

"Whatev, mom was right 'bout you. You are a jerk and clearly you don't care about anyone but yourself!" Courtney yells at me, turning around and starts walking down the hall towards Sarah's room.

"That's not true Courtney and you know it." I yell back at her.

One of the nurses turns and glares at me.

I turn around and walk in the other direction. I make my way passed a couple of people, and finally I make it to the door where my best friend and ex partner stands waiting for me.

"So, was the girl right?" My friend Det. Faith Yokas asks.

"Yeah, Courtney was right, but who cares!" I say walking right by her shrugging my shoulders.

"You can't just leave and not do anything, Bos."

"I can and I will!" I open the door to her car.

"I can't believe you would just walk out on your own daughters like that." Faith says to me getting into the drivers seat of the car.

"I never walked out on them Faith, I just met them! Or at least one of them."

"What about Sarah, are you just going to let her die? How is that going to affect Courtney? Sarah's all she has left in this world and you're not going to do anything about keeping her alive."

"Faith, you don't know what it's like! And you didn't see her face like I did." I respond to her, putting my head into my hands.

"Bos, go in there and talk to them." Faith demands.

"Fine, but what am I suppose to say to them? I haven't even known them for that long." I state getting out of the car.

"Just be honest for once in your life." Faith shouts out to me as I close the door behind me and start walking up towards the hospital doors.

What do you think is going to happen next? R&R plez.

Thanx,

Courtercourt4ever


End file.
